flowers for your grave
by OtakuGirl2.0
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a world famous crime novelist whose stories come to life when a copycat killer follows his literary blueprint. Enlisted to help the HLPD(Hidden Leaf Police Department) stay a step ahead of the murderer, Naruto/fem Sasuke OOC characters


Naruto/Castle crossover

By OtakuGirl 2.0

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or castle

Characters – Flowers for their grave

* Note all victims will be living in the next story if this series of stories continues.

*Only main characters will stay the same.

**Main characters **

**Police/Law**

Beckett – **Female Sasuke Uchiha**

Ryan –**Jugo**

Esposito – **Suigetsu**

Lanie – **Karin**

Montgomery – **Itachi Uchiha**

Judge Markway – **Obtio Uchiha**

**Castles Family/Friends**

Castle – **Naruto Uzumaki**

Martha/ will be changed to godfather – **Jiraiya**

Alexis/ - (new Name) –**Aiko Uzumaki**

Meredith (First Wife) – **Sakura Haruno**

Gina (Second Wife) – **Ino Yamanka**

**Writers poker**

**Kakashi ****Hatake**

**Jiraiya**

**Minato**

Flowers for their grave

Chapter One.

Soft music played as red rose petals tumbled slowly through the air, landing on naked skin covering a bullet hole. A gloved hands placed sunflowers on the victims eyes, a young woman in her early twenties lays motionless covered in red rose petals as the door clicks shut as the killer leaves the room...

"Murder...Mystery...The macabre." A woman's voice rang over a microphone, the woman in question was none other than Ino Yamanaka President of hidden leaf Publishing, she was in her late 20s with long blond hair that hung loosely down her back, she was wearing a purple silk dress with a sweetheart neckline, in other words he was hot and she know it. At the present time she was introducing the soon to be hit of the season, at a roof top party celebrating the release of 'storm fall'. Pausing she looked around the party taking in the surroundings.

The party itself was situated on top of the Hokage's mansion overlooking the entire village but this was not your typical 'faddy daddy' publisher party, waiter dressed as murder victims serve drinks, while hard core hotties mingle with middle-aged men. Around the room, giant placards advertise Naruto Uzumaki's latest potboiler, 'Storm Fall', Ino continued "What is it about a hard-boiled detective, a femme fatale, and the cold steel of a gun that keeps our bedside lamps burning into the wee hours of the morning? However the spell is cast, tonight we honour a master of the form and celebrate the launch of Storm Fall" she paused again to take a quick swiping glance around the crowed for the man of the moment...

She frowned slightly as she spotted him, at the present time he was take out a sharpie from his jacket pocket, as one giggling young beauty pulls her dress top aside. He grinned and signed his name just above the bra line. "Call me when you're ready to wash it off" he winked at the woman who gigged again then proceeded to make his way to the stage.

Ino sighed quietly and continued "the stunning conclusion to his best-selling Derrick Storm mystery series. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Master of the Macabre... Naruto Uzumaki"

Music blasted out the speakers on either side of the stage as the audience applauded. Naruto walked up to the stage, as he poses for pictures with fans and autographs copies of his novel as well as various body parts.

Across town

A young woman in her 20s walked down the well-lit hallway, her long raven hair tide back in a high pony tail, her bandage hooked on the right side of her belt, walking past a couple of uniformed officers interviewing neighbours. As she came up to the apartment door she was greeted by an uninformed office "the areas been cleared miss Uchiha" She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and ducked under the crime scene tape and entered the apartment with 217 on the door, standing in the centre of the room were couple of plain clothed offices who were going over their notes.

They were Detectives Suigetsu Hozuki and Jūgo, Suigetsu was about 5'10", with white hair with a light-blue tint and purple eyes. He was lean but no means lacking in strength, what destined him from the other detectives was his shark like teeth an old remnant from his gang days. Jūgo was about 6'7", with spiky orange hair, he was pretty tall making him seem quite intimidating but in truth he was a really sweet guy.

Sasuke made her way into the room as crime scene techs photograph the body. She crouched to look over the victim's body. The body was lying on the dining room table, nude, but covered head-to-toe in rose petals. Covering her eyes are two sunflowers. "Who are you?" Sasuke wisped to herself.

"The victim's name is Hinata Hyūga, 24 years old. Grad student at HLU (Hidden Leaf University), she was part of the Social Work program."Suigetsu said reading from his notes.

"Nice place for a social worker." Sasuke said looking around at the room. The room itself was huge much bigger than her one room apartment, it had a view of the city and very modern.

"Daddy's money" Jūgo said standing behind Sasuke "daughter of Hiashi Hyūga, real estate mogul"

"Who found her?" Sasuke asked walking around to the other side of the body

"The super… Neighbours called to complain about the music. When she didn't answer, they had the Super check on her." Suigetsu continued

"There are no signs of a struggle so she most likely knew her killer" Sasuke said looking around the well kept room.

Just then Karin walked in, Karin was the Medical Examiner and a very good friend of Sasuke's, Karin was about 5'4" with long red reaching the middle of her back "Hay Sasuke, Huh… he even bought her flowers, Who says romance is dead?" gesturing to the body coved in the flowers.

"I do. Every Saturday night" Sasuke grunted peeved she hadn't had a decent date in mouths.

"Put on a bit lipstick and get rid of the cold glare of yours and you might get lucky" Karin said with a slight chuckle looking over her shoulder at Sasuke whose glare had seemed to get colder "just saying" said giving a mock surrender

Sasuke sighed "What else did he give her besides the flowers"

"Well let's just see" Karin said pushing her glasses up further on the bridge of her nose, using the tweezes she pulled from her medical bag she removed a petal from the body revelling what looked like two bullet hole "hmm... looks to me like she received two shots to the chest small callable, nothing more I can tell you till I get her back to the morgue" Karin looked back over to Sasuke who had a strange look on her face "what... something wrong?"

"The crime scene it looks familiar like ..." Sasuke trailed off, dame it she just couldn't put her finger on, it was the same feeling of déjà vu her had at another crime scene a week ago, it was just like both the crime scene were leaping off pages of a book, that's it the flower petals on the body the sunflowers on the eyes. "Guys come on don't tell me don't see it"

"See what?" Jūgo said with a shrug of his shoulders

"Come on Sasuke, I'm not the one with a thing for freaky ones." Suigetsu said rubbing the back of his head "Just give me a Shin shot Naomi over Kenji so I can get my call and go home."

"But the 'freaky' ones require more. They reveal more. Look at how he left her: covered modestly, but you despite all of the effort, all of the preparation, you won't find any evidence of sexual abuse." Sasuke said pacing the room

"You got all that from the body?" Suigetsu asked

"Well that, plus I seen this before" Sasuke said a slight blush on her face

"Where?" Jūgo asked looking though his note trying to figure out if he missed some thing

"Roses on her body, sunflowers on her eyes?" Sasuke waited to see if the realisation hit them but all she saw was three blank faces shearing right back at her "Don't you guys read?"

Back at the police station

Sasuke sat at her desk thrumming though the police reports from a previews case, a man name Rock Lee, a small claims lawyer; he had been murdered, strangled with a necktie. Sasuke pulled a photo of the crime scene out of the file, the body of the man was lying face down in a pentagram "hm... straight out of _Hell Hath no fury_" Sasuke stood up pinning the photo to the murder board "So how are you guys connected"

"Looks like writer-boy has a rap sheet" Sasuke turned to the voice it was Suigetsu he was reading the file "indecent exposure... wow the dude stole a police horse" Suigetsu looked up from the file, at the murder board "so are these cases connected now?"

"Looks like it" Sasuke said as she took the file from Suigetsu

"Man... So do you think writer boy has something to do with it?" Suigetsu asked

"No, but he might be able to shed some light on the cases" Sasuke paused looking though the file, she come to the mug shot and a little blush came on her face, there he was her very secret idol Naruto Uzumaki, he was very handsome even in the state he was in a, his bright blond hair a mess, a bit of stubble on his chin the three whisker mark like tattoo on both of his cheeks and his cloths deserved with a slight tear in the tight black shirt, showing a bit of the tanned chest, he had a stupid drunken grin on his face, but those deep blue eyes were captivating.

"Sasuke, are you there?" Sasuke was snapped back into reality as Jugo came up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "should we go pick him up?"

"Yeah, call around and find him" Sasuke asked

"He's attending a big publisher's party on top of the Hokage's roof" all three turned to the voice it was Itachi, Caption Uchiha to everyone else, he was currently leaning on the door frame to his office, Itachi was about 5'10" his shoulder length jet black hair was neatly tied back into a low ponytail his chin length bangs framed his face, his normally piercing onyx eyes soften as he spoke, but the most noteworthy feature of his face was probably the long pronounced tear-thought under his eyes, "he's celebrating the release of the final entailment of his Derrick Storm novels", he continued

Sasuke frowned she hated it, the fact that Itachi kept tabs on her and her cases, but as a overprotective big brother it was hard to argue with him, "how do you know that?" she asked

"I have my sources and just think you could crush the party, and get him to give you his number...but keep it professional ok" Sasuke blushed at the comment, Itachi gave a knowing smile, he had long known about the little crush that Sasuke had on the writer and it was always fun to tease her about it. "But anyway..." his voice taking a serious tone as he walked over and stood next to Sasuke looking at the murder board "are we now saying that these two murders are linked" Sasuke gave a small nod, "Great... that means things just got a lot more compacted, not only is the case high profile but it looks like is turning into a serial" Itachi sighed "Go pick up Uzumaki up and see if he can shed some light on the situation"

"Yes" Sasuke said as she turned and walked out the door to her car.

Back at the publisher party

Naruto and Ino stood together as busy photographers took their photos for the many press releases. Both had their best fake smiles on their faces, clear the reascent divorcé was putting a strain on their working relationship.

Ino leaned back resting her head on Naruto's shoulder as Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist, it wasn't exactly public knowledge about the divorce being finalized, so a little acting was necessary to show they were on civil terms, at least until the final Derrick Storm novel was released.

With a couple more flashes and the photo shot was over. Ino and Naruto continued to walk down the unoccupied area, the area was the back staging areas were the champagne and glasses were stored, waiters and waitress were too busy refilling the glasses pay no mine too the arguing couple, Ino stopped and turned to Naruto "What kind of idiot kills off his bestselling main character?" she asked placing a hand on her hip

"Are you asking as my blood-sucking publisher of as my blood-sucking ex-wife?" Naruto asked a smirk appearing on his face.

"Cute" she said stepping closer to him

"Isn't that why you married me in the first place or was it just the mind blowing sex" Narutos smirk widened as he pulled Ino into his chest

"Please... don't flatter yourself' Ino replied pushing herself away from Naruto and continued walking, although she had the slightest pink ting on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

Naruto followed with the smirk still on his face, "we all know what your doing, your punishing me by killing the golden goose" Ino said

Come on Ino, I may be petty and short-sighted but I'm not that petty and short-sighted" Naruto said

"Then, why!?" Ino shouted as she turned and stoped again

"Because... Writing Derrick used to be fun, but now it like work" Naruto widened

Ino sighed "gods forbid you should work, but why kill him, you could've retired him, crippled him, you could've had him join the fucking circus, but no being the idiot you are you had to put a bullet though his head"

Naruto chuckled not at all fazed be the 'idiot' comment "year it was really messy too big exit wound, bits of brains and blood every were, but don't worry, Derrick's not the golden goose I am" he said pointing his thumb to himself "I wrote half a dozen best-sellers before, besides writing best-sellers is in my DNA, my Dads a best-seller and my godfathers a best-seller, writings in my blood" Naruto smiled lifting two glasses of champagne off a passing waitress tray, he handed one over to Ino.

Ino smirked "you know sometimes talents skip a generation" Ino took a sip of champagne "I mean, the new book was due nine weeks ago, kind of puts a damper on that theory doesn't it"

"You can't rush genius" Naruto said taking a gulp of champagne

"Genius" Ino said sarcastically "try blockage, I've heard you haven't written in months"

"That's ridiculous, who are your sources" Naruto said setting his empty glass down on top of some crates.

"Wouldn't you like to know... but in any case my sources are very reliable" Ino smirked

"Well there wrong, I write a whole page just this morning" Naruto said in his defence, it wasn't a total lie he had just finished the page with all the acknowledgments on it.

Ino's smirk grow wider "Well they better be wrong, because if I don't have a new manuscript on my desk in the next three weeks, hidden leaf is prepared to demand the return of the advance" Ino Smiled as she turned and started to walk away from a frustrated Naruto, but she know Naruto was one of the best writer the hidden leaf had, and if anyone could pull off a best seller in three weeks it was Naruto, but it was fun to ruffle his feathers and if it deflated his ego in the process it was just like killing two birds with one stone.

"Yeah, well I already returned that advance, I spent it divorcing you!" Naruto yelled at Ino's retreating back

Ino turned to look over her shoulder a smile on her face as she watched Naruto poking his tongue out and then continued walking off adding a seductive sway to her hips

Naruto grumbled under his breath as he a hand was placed on his shoulder "real manurer kid" Naruto turn his head up to see the owner on the voice, not that he really needed to, it was his godfather Jiraiya and renowned author of the famous make out paradise series, Jiraiya was in is 50s with a height of about 6'3", his long white spiky hair tied back into a low ponytail with two red lines running down either side of his face starting at his eyes. Jiraiya was wearing a wearing a black tuxedo, but instead of dress shoes he was wearing a traditional pair of red getas "Didn't I tell you not to mix business with pleaser?"

"Oh, that's rich coming from you, didn't you bring one of your proof readers as your plus one?" Naruto said

"Yeah, you mean Yuki... total different, she just happened to be fired last month for stealing office supplies" Jiraiya turned pointing out a busty brunet a lest in her late 20" Anyway don't what up tonight, me and Yuki will be doing some late night proof reading over at her place" Jiraiya winked

Naruto sighed "by the way did you tell Ino that I was having trouble writing"

"I told her nothing of the sort. I may have said something about spending your days moping around in your underwear watching anime and eating nothing but instant rumen, but hey, we're an artist. It's expected" Jiraiya explained shrugging his shoulders.

"We had a deal... you can stay in my apartment while the water damage is getting repaired at your place, but you don't bring any girls home and you don't talk about my work, especially to my ex-wife" Naruto said pointing an excusing finger at Jiraiya

"Fine cool your jets kid...it's not like there was much to talk about since from the moment I moved in you haven't done any work" Jiraiya smiled, Naruto's eye just twitched before Naruto could respond he was interrupted by the woman he presumed was Yuki calling Jiraiya over to her, and like the horny old guy he was he went straight over to leaving Naruto standing alone.

Sighing Naruto continued to walk around the party stopping to sign autographs and answering questions about his book and occasionally hiding from the few of the more crazy fans, at some point of the evening he reached the bar, sitting at the bar was person a who often was the causes of some of the most embarrassing moments of his life, his mother Kushina Uzumaki, a real Hollywood beauty even though she was in her early forties, her long red hair reached to her lower back, she had fair skin and deep blue eyes, she was wearing a beautiful cream colour designer dress and sitting next to her was the apple of his eye a real natural beauty, his daughter from his first marriage Aiko Uzumaki, she had long orange hair reaching to the middle of her back, her dress made her look so cute it was a shade of light pale green, as her emerald eyes sparking in the light as she scanned the physics book she was reading, 'huh she's even studying at the party' he thought as he approached the woman.

"Give me another" Naruto heard his mother say to the bartender

"Make that two" Naruto said sliding on to the stole in between his daughter and mother, "Hey honey" he said turning to his daughter.

"Hey dad" Aiko said kiss him on the cheek "still hiding from the crazy fans" she teased

"Still studying" he answered in the same teasing tone of voice

"I have a test next week" she said with a slight pout

"She has a good work ethic you could learn from her" his mother interrupted "From what I heard is that all your been doing is sitting around in your underwear and watching Anime" she continued with a smile

"Mother, did Jiraiya rat me out to you too" Naruto wined, Kushina gave a knowing smile

Naruto sighed and kissed his mum on the cheek

"Oh fishcake" she said ruffling his hair

Naruto blushed at the nickname "Mum I told you not to call me that in public" look around to see if any heard.

"Oh calm down, everyone thinks it's cute" Kushina said

Naruto turned to see both his daughter and the bartender nod, his blush growing deeper

"Mum!" Naruto said

"Ok ok" she said "have you seen your father" she continued scanning the room "oh there he is" Naruto followed her gaze to see his father talking to Jiraiya with Yuki hung on Jiraiya's arm.

His father Minato was also a bestselling writer, he many wrote historical and fantasy pieces, Minato was in his early forties. Bright blonde spiky hair and bright blue eyes, there have been many occasions where Naruto's looks had been compared to Minato, but what most people noticed is they both had the same 'big stupid smile' as every one called it. Minato was wearing a black tuxedo, dress shoes.

"You know we are both real proud of you" Kushina continued turning back to Naruto

"Thanks mum" Naruto scratched the back of his head

"Sir" the bartender interrupted placing three glasses of champagne on the bar

Kushina turned back to looking at Minato and sighed it seemed that Yuki had gotten board of Jiraiya and started to come on to Minato, who was having trouble repelling the girls advances "looks like I better go rescue your father" she stood up with the champagne glass in hand. She kissed Naruto's forehead, she smiled as whipped off the lipstick mark with her thumb "love ya fishcake"

"Mum!"

She laughed and walked of the save her husband.

"You should have me committed" he said turning back to the bar

"For what?, I think the nickname cute besides dad doesn't Naruto translate in to fishcake anyway?" Aiko said looking up from her text book

"Ok fine miss smarty pants, if your going to study all night you might as well have a brake" Naruto said placing a champagne fluke in front of Aiko he said playfully

"Dad I'm fifteen" she said pushing the glass away

"So your an old soul" Naruto said pushing the glass back to her

"Well my old soul can wait" Aiko pushed the glass back

Naruto sighed taking a sip from the glass "When I was your age..." Naruto he stops himself "I can't tell that story. It's wildly inappropriate. Which, oddly, is my point. Don't you want to have wildly inappropriate stories that you can't tell your kids" Naruto continued smiling at the memory that had come back to him

"I think you, grandmamma and Jiraiya have enough of those" she said smiling

Life should be an adventure, do you know why I killed Derrick? There were no more surprises. I knew exactly what was going to happen every moment of every scene. It's just like these parties. They become so predictable. "I'm your biggest fan" "Where do you get your ideas? Not to mention the crazies"

Aiko sighed "and the ever popular, "Will you sign my chest?"

"That one I don't mind so much" Naruto said sipping some champagne

A turned back to her work "Yeah, well, FYI - I do"

Naruto smiled "just once, I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new"

"Mr Uzumaki" Naruto turned to the voice standing there was a woman a really beautiful woman, she had long raven hair tied in a high ponytail, she had light pale skin and she was wearing a woman's pants suit, Naruto noticed she was wearing a side arm and was holding her badge in her hand, clearly not a party guest.

Naruto smiled "yes" leaning ageist the bar out the corner of his eye he could see Aiko rolling her eyes "it's nice of the guys to get me a stripper, but I really can't leave the party... the ex will probably kill me if I bail, but good job on the uniform you really look like a detective (1)" he continued

"I'm not a stripper!..." Sasuke stood there stunned for a moment "My name is Detective Sasuke Uchiha, HLPD (Hidden Leaf Police Force). We need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."

Aiko turned from her work "that's new" she smiled patting her dad on the shoulder, although she was worried after all her father was being question conserving a murder, at least it didn't seem like he was a suspect, he wasn't being handcuffed at least.

Now it was Naruto's turn to stand there stunned he did he just call a cop a stripper, great, then his mind paused 'Murder' "What's this about a murder" he said out loud

"Could you please come down to the station with me... I think the ex will understand" Sasuke said clipping her badge back on her belt

"ok" Naruto said as he followed the detective out of the party, he noticed how a few of the guest had noticed the commotion and watched as he walked out, he watched as Aiko walked over to his parents and Ino to explain what was going on, he sighed it was going to be a long night. He glanced at the detective eyes rolling down her back he smirked she had a nice butt, so to night might not be a total waste.

**End of Chapter One**

*I got the line from the movie Down Periscope 1995

**PS.** Please review

**PPS.** Can anyone help me find this Fanfiction, I don't remember the name of the story or the author but I remember some of the plot.

It was a NaruSasu Fanfiction rated M

What happened is that Sasuke go to Vegas for a business trip (I think) gets drunk and marries Naruto (who he don't know) the next morning Sasuke runs back to Japan and tries to forget about the incident but keeps having flashbacks of the sex they had, Naruto finds Sasuke (Sasuke's at his parents' house for dinner and I don't think they know Sasuke Gay) Fugaku disapproves and tells Naruto to get lost so Naruto picks Fugaku up and throws him into the pool. Naruto and Sasuke agree to go on several dates, the first date is at a place with a bowling alley, lasers tag and Go-Karting in the one building(I think Shino owned the place) the second date took a train ride to get to and it was bungee jumping Sasuke was to afraid to do it so Naruto did it, as Naruto was jumping Sasuke yelled something (I think it was something like the rope was not attached or was it was going to brake) and Naruto started screaming and wet his pants.

So anyway I hope someone recognizes the plot and can tell me the Name and the Author I would really appreciated, the story has been on my mind for awhile now.


End file.
